Doggie Be Back
'''Doggie Be Back '''is a Season 2 1 hour special of T.U.F.F Puppy. Plot The Chief's long lost dog returns. Transcript *Episode starts in Ralph's driveway, where he has a sausage biscuit in his right hand, poster in his left hand* *car pulls up* Citizen: Sup Ralph?! Ralph: Do I know you?! Citizen: No, but that's some good lookin' sausage! Ralph:*looks at him with a weird look* Citizen:*drives off* *At T.U.F.F* Ralph:*hanging poster* Dudley: WHOA! Kitty: DUDLEY! Dudley: LOOK KITTY! *points at poster* IT'S ME! IT'S ME!I T'S ME! THERE YOU ARE, KITTY! Ralph:Yeah... Keswick:*looking at poster* There are 26 numbers of options in which I-I-I-I look good! Ralph: Alright agents, look and see if you're on the poster! Agent Jumbo: Ooh, I'm next to Ralph! Ralph:*about to puke* Agent Moby:THERE I AM! Claire:I'M THERE!NEXT TO RALPH! Aget Nutz:Aww,look at the new couple! Ralph:*on purpously jumps off ladder,hitting head on rail*WHO NEEDS A RAIL IN THE MIDDLE OF A HALLWAY?! *goes to Chiefs office* Chief:Wonder what all the rucus is about? *goes back to main area* Ralph:ONE MORE! Chief:WHAT...THERE I AM!STILL AS HANDSOME AS USUAL! Ralph:Yeah... Keswick:I look h-hot,don't I?!?! Chief:*looking at poster* No...*runs to office crying* Ralph:Wonder what's wrong with him? *Ralph,Kitty,and Dudley run into Chief's office* Ralph:What's wrong Chief? Chief:It's just my long lost dog, Henry Smartbrowski.I have no idea why I named him that, hmm... *dog jumps through hidden bookshelf* Chief:HENRY!IT'S A MIRACLE! Ralph:Wait, you can have dogs as pets? Dudley:THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! *At D.O.O.M* Snaptrap:How I love ice cream socials! Vince:Yeah. Larry:Yeah,it's not like you could've picked... Snaptrap:*throws Larry in shark tank* Ollie:What's our next plan,boss? Snaptrap:Rob a bank! Vince:Wow.How great.We'll get rich,at least! Franscisco:Uh...boss...when will this robbery happen? Snaptrap:AFTER I FINISH MY ICE CREAM,DUH. Vince:*licking ice cream* Thanks for cookies 'n cream/vanilla as today's flavor! Snaptrap:FINISHED!TO THE D.O.O.M Moblie ! Vince:Finally! *in D.O.O.M Moblie* Vince:*driving* There it is!*hit's brakes* Snaptrap:CHARGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! *inside bank* Vince:FREEZE! Guard:*tases Snaptrap* Vince:*shoots guard with ray gun* Oliie:Boss,are you alright? Snaptrap:Yes,you bone-head!NOW STEAL THE MONEY! *At T.U.F.F* Keswick:Agents,I have new intel that D.O.O.M is robbing the First Petropolis Bank. Ralph:WHEN WILL VINCE LEARN?! Chief:Agreed with Agent Wolf's random outburst! Dudley:*chasing toy* Chief:Agent Wolf,you and Agent Katswell can get over there while Dudley's busy! Ralph:*get's in T.U.F.F mobile* *drives off* Dudley:Guys,wait for me!*Runs after them,and sucessfully jumps on T.U.F.F Mobile* Ralph:Get on Dudley.Now. *at the bank* *Police cars are shown in front of the bank* Cop:ATTENTION!COME OUT WITH YOU'RE HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE 'EM! Vince:*picks up laser submachine gun*Always wanted to do this. *walks outside bank* Vince:EAT THIS,COPERS!*begins to fire the gun* Cop:COVER!TAKE COVER! Cop #2:*pulls a cop down beside car* Vince:*runs out of ammo**sighs**walks back into the bank* *T.U.F.F. Mobile pulls in* Ralph*get's out*Darn,you beat us! Cop #3:Yep. Cop #2:Shut it,Joshua! Joshua:Fine,Parnelli! Parnelli:*Shakes head* Kitty:Excuse me,Joshua,can you tell me why you policemen are here? Joshua:Strange,Agent Puppy just asked me the same thing.We're here 'cause,oh,I don't know,WE'RE COPS!!! Ralph:Come on! *S.W.A.T helicopter appears* Ollie:Sounds like a helicopter! Vince:Give me a break! Larry:NO!!!!!WE'RE GONNA GET ARRESTED!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vice:Not on my watch! Helicopter pilot:Alright,on my go,I want you to rappel on the banks' roof,enter,and clear the bank of the robbers! Vince:*comes out rooftop entrance*Hehe.*Fires rocket launcher at helicopter* Pilot:Mayday!Mayday!We're goin down!!!!*helicopter crashes* Ralph:THAT'S IT!WE'RE BURSTIN IN!PERFORM A LINE BEHIND ME! *everyone (excluding Parnelli,who trips)form a line behind Ralph* Ralph:3...2...1...CHARGE!!!!!!!!!!!! *The burst into the bank* Vince:Whoa! Ralph and Joshua:FREEZE!PUT YOU'RE HANDS WERE I CAN SEE THEM! Vince:*Blasts them out of the way with the rest of D.O.O.M* *D.O.O.M. get's in the D.O.O.M Mobile* Ollie:We're all inside!GO!!!!! Vince:*drives away from the bank* Snaptrap:We stole:*opens money bag*ONLY 12 DOLLARS?!WHAT A RIP-OFF! *Meanwhile at M.M.E.O.W HQ* Tony:*Reading magazine*Oh,come on!Tabitha's no good for you,Mark! Jeremy:What are you ranting about? Tony:Here.*gives him magazine* Jeremy:*reads*Whoa... Tony:I know,right? Jeremy:D.O.O.M JUST ADVERTISED THAT THEIR GONNA TAKE DOWN ALL AGENCIES IN PETROPOLIS AND JET CITY! Tony:What?Lemme see that! Shawn:Guys,I invented a new weapon,THE T.U.F.F DESTROYER! Tony:Alright,we must beat D.O.O.M to J.E.R.R.Y HQ. Hyper:Let's go. *The team get's into the M.M.E.O.W Mobile* Tony:*Drives off* *At T.U.F.F* Keswick:Agents,I have new intel that M.M.E.O.W and D.O.O.M are in an a-a-a-angency war. Ralph:Er,I thought it was gang war? Keswick:Same difference,now GO! *T.U.F.F Mobile drives oiff* *at J.E.R.R.Y* Tony:*Blasts Snaptrap down*VICTORY! Jeremy:*Plants bomb*Hehe. Tony:Now,let's get movin'! *Theyu get in M.M./E.O.W mobile and drive off* *T.U.F.F Mobile appears* Ralph:*gets out*Oh no... Kitty:What? Ralph:M.M.E.O.W KO'd D.O.O.M,and there's a bomb in front of me that has 30 seconds left til it explodes. Dudley:*picks up the unconsious D.O.O.M Agents* Ralph:*Speeds off*Ok,make sure they don't regain concisonous! *Bomb explodes,destroying J.E.R.R.Y HQ* Tyler:Wow. *Chameleons Lair* Chameleon:Time to make my newest plan! Joshua:*tied up*You're men here want to hear it. Parnelli:Dude!*E.V.I.L agent zaps Parnelli* E.V.I.L Agent:SHUT UP! Chameleon:Anyhoo,the plan: Parnelli:LOOOOOOOOVE to... Guard:*Get's out electric staff* Parnelli:NO NEED TO ZAP!NO NEED TO ZAP!NO NEED TO...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Guard;*zaps him continiously* Chameleon:First,we destroy the police station! Joshua:Oh,great!How are me and Parnelli gonna get payed?! Parnelli:*while getting zapped*I...was....wondering...the...same...th...in...g....! Chameleon:Then we rob a clothing store! Guard:*throws the oficers outside* Parnelli:*get's free*Good thing they threw us out here1*begins freing Joshua* Joshua:I know! *at T.U.F.F* Ralph:*playing video games with Dudley* Chief:*Playing tag with Henry* Kitty:*Chasng a cat toy* Claire:*Chasing same toy that Kitty's chasing* Keswick:*Reading science book* Starson:*Braiding an agents hair* Agent Scarecrow:*Reading magazine* *Monitors bring up Chameleon* Chameleon;*It is I,The Chameleon!We're going to destroy the police station! Ralph:*Get's in T.U.F.F Mobile* Dudley*In passenger seat* Kitty:You guys go! Claire:*Get's into back seat*Where we goin? Ralph:Didn't you hear the Chameleon?The police station! Claire:Why does he want us to go to the police?Did we do something bad? Ralph:He's going to destroy the police station! Claire:Who is? Ralph:The Chameleon! Claire:Oh. Ralph:*Dialing number on Cellphone* *R.I.T.A HQ* R.J.:*Answers phone*Yeah Ralph? Ralph:Can you come to T.U.F.F and help us stop Chameleon? R.J.:Sure.On My way. Ralph:K.See ya,dad!*hangs up* Starson:What do you want me to do? Ralph:Give us snipere support from the T.U.F.F Copter if we tell ya that we need it! Starson:Alright then. *time card says 2 minutes lkater* *R.J. appears in a car* Ralph:You're here! R.J.:*Gets' out*Yep.*Get's in T.U.F.F Mobile*So,what's the crime about? Ralph:*Puts gear into 'drive' and drives off*The Chameleon's trying to destroy the police station! R.J.:Oh. *Keswick appears on monitor* Keswick:Agents Wolf,Puppy,Catty200,and R.J.,I have new intel that Do-Do-Do-D.O.O.M escaped freom prison and are escaping on top of the r-r-r-rooftop of the ofice building that they just robbed. Dudley:And HOW do you know that they escaped,Keswick? Keswick:Here.*Show's prison camera clip* *D.O.O.M is shown escaping* Ralph:Starson,can you handle that? Starson:*flying helicopter*Sure thing. *Another T.U.F.F Helicopter and police helicopter appear flying side by side behind Starson* Starson:*Talking on radio*Bird 1 to T.U.F.F HQ,en route to office building. Dispatcher*Revealed to be Macy Dominick*:Roger that,be careful though,the villians are armed. Pilot:Nothing I haven't faced!*Flies towards building,where a D.O.O.M helicopter is seen flying next to the building* Starson:*on radio*Freeze,this is the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force!Surren... *Helicopter turns around and blasts Starson's copter with rockets* Starson:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Parnelli:*in police helicopter*Wow... Vince:Leave the money.Gt on the helicopter NOW!!!! *D.O.O.M get's inside helicopter as it flies off* Vince:We'll return there tomorrow. Snaptrap:Why didn't we keep the money? Vince:'Cause I have a diabolical plan that you'll love! *At Carter Carbon's HQ* Carter:Hmm... Gangster:What is it,boss? Carter:You guys got any crime ideas? Gangster #2:Yeah... Carter:And what do you have? Guard #2:Um...ram a cop car and get chasede,I guess, Carter:Fine job,Rocket! Rocket:Exactly. *13 gangsters,along with Carter,get in a van and drive off* Rocket:We there yet? Carter:Ya,theres a cop! *Rams cop* Carter:Ha!Wait,shouldn't he be chasin' us? *T.U.F.F. Mobile comes out of no where,going to arrest them* Rocket:IT'S A TRAP!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ralph:You're REALLY that stupid? Carter:Yeesh... *Ralph handcuffs him while his men sneak away* *Meanwhile,at D.O.O.M.* Vince:I'll easily plan this onslaught carefully... *Snaptrap barges in* Vince:*Draws line on accident*You made me mess up!WITH PERMANET MARKER!I mean,seriously,people! Ollie:Boss,what is it? Snaptrap:Vince,I came to tell ya,good job on plans... Vince:Ok...*Talking to himself*Might as well join M.M.E.O.W.! *At T.U.F.F.* Ralph:Night,agents!See ya in the morning. Kitty:I'm gonna go claw up my couch. Dudley:I'm gonna go to Roger's and play Bugout! Ralph:*Turns lights off* *at Ralph's house* Ralph:I'm home!*Looks around house*Hello?Anyone home?Mark?Night?Dad?*Sees note**Reads note* *Note unfolds* Ralph:It says:"Hey Ralph,we'll be out of town for today,Tuesday,to next Friday.We left you lots to do.Have a great time bro,Mark".Hmm...YAY! *The next morning at T.U.F.F.* Ralph:Morning ag...*Henry jumps on Ralph* Chief:Henry!Down! Kitty:I feel sick...*Vommits* Chief:Agent Katswell,go home!Keswick,your gonna fill in for her! Keswick:Yay! Ralph:Agents,I just gotten word that M.M.E.O.W. is suggesting a parley withD.O.O.M.,but D.O.OO.M. didn't appear,so,as revenge,Waxer,with his boys,are going to blow up the castle in Petrpolis Community Park.I have a special approach to this situation,however. Keswick:And it is? Ralph:We set up a small squad of snipers were around the park. Dudley:Then can we get some Space Jerky? Ralph:Let's roll! *11:59 PM* *Sniper squad get into positions* Ralph:*On radio with snipers in other positions*Ok,get ready! *Tony and his men walk outside of castle* Claire:What's this red thing coming out of this rifle? Ralph:It shows where your shooting at. Claire:Really now?*Fires rifle,hitting ground* Tony:Boys,RUN! *M.M.E.O.W. escapes* TBC Category:Fan fiction